And run through playland
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Josh suppressed a shiver as Chris leaned over again, his breath stirring the hair on the side of his head as Chris whispered into his ear. "Wanna get out of here?" CLIMBING CLASS


"When is the food coming? I'm _starving_!"

Josh rolled his eyes as Mike complained from across the table where he had his elbow propped up on the white table-cloth. Chris shifted in his seat beside Josh, and their shoulders brushed as the blonde turned to reply to Mike. "You just ordered, dude. Anyway, didn't you have a late lunch?"

"Yes." Emily answered for him, sitting beside Mike and placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He's just dramatic."

"Here, Mike," Sam ventured from Josh's other side, "We still have some bread over here" She pushed the small twine tray across the table, where an assortment of breads were piled up. Mike eagerly dove into the tray, earning and eye roll from Emily. Sam continued with a knowing smile on her face, "Where did you guys go for lunch? I was off getting my nails done-"

Her words faded into the background as Josh shifted his attention away. Their group was clustered at a table in a large ballroom, which the Washingtons had rented out in a hotel for one of Melinda Washington's many charity banquets. Josh had lost track of what she was trying to raise money for this time, but he was eager to invite his friends along - especially Chris. Mike, Emily, and Sam had been quick to accept his invitation. Matt, Jess, and Ashley were busy - or rather, didn't feel like going - but Josh was happy to have some of the group around.

The boys were dressed in black suits, and the girls wore similar ball gowns they'd bought together. Josh found his eyes constantly straying to Chris, where he felt his heart twinge as he looked at how good his boyfriend looked in a suit. He would look away when Chris noticed him scaring, though not missing the knowing smirk on the blonde's face beforehand.

His gaze traveled across the room to where his sisters were talking to some family friends by a table piled with assorted cakes and pastries. His eyes continued to travel across the many groups of people, his attention growing increasingly hard to keep. He stifled a yawn and his attention quickly snapped back to the table when he felt Chris's hand on his thigh.

He turned his head to meet Chris's blue eyes, which were narrowed in his direction. Chris leaned towards him, breathing in his ear as he whispered, "I'm bored."

Josh rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly turn this formal banquet into a rave. He reached for his glass of water and brought it to his lips, only to sputter and send drops cascading down his chin when Chris tightened his grip on Josh's thigh and inched his hand higher.

Their friends turned to look at Josh which quizzical looks. Coughing, Josh brought his napkin to his mouth, glaring at Chris for causing him to react in such a way. Emily shrugged and returned to her conversation with Mike about his hair. Josh suppressed a shiver as Chris leaned over again, his breath stirring the hair on the side of his head as Chris whispered into his ear. "Wanna get out of here?" His words were ended with him sliding his hand higher until it rested over the bulge in Josh's black pants.

"God, please." Josh pushed his chair back, painfully aware of the way the lower half of his body reacted when he pulled away from Chris's touch. He put his hands on the back of Chris's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Follow me in two minutes."

Emily, Mike, and Sam were too wrapped up in their own conversation to notice as Josh slipped away, and Chris following him after the agonizingly slow two minutes were up.

Chris met him outside the ballroom, the large door swinging shut behind him. Josh gripped Chris's forearm as he steered him away, their footsteps echoing in the quiet hall. The majority of the hotel attendants were all in the ballroom, so the hallways were empty save for a maid or two. Within moments, the two boys were in one of the elevators, heading to their shared room on one of the upper floors.

Josh had his arms wrapped around Chris's neck, breathing heavily as he pressed their lips together. He grunted when Chris pulled away, turning his head to the side as he pressed the button on the panel that brought the elevator to a stop. Chris stepped forward, causing Josh to back up until his back was pressed against the wall of the elevator. The mahogany wood creaked slightly as he pressed against it, and he felt Chris place his hands on either side of his body.

Josh pulled his arms back from where they hung on Chris's shoulders to bring his hands to the sides of Chris's face. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met, and he moaned as the blonde bit lightly on his lower lip. Chris's chest was pressed against his, shoving him roughly against the wall of the elevator and bringing pressure to the growing bulge in his pants. Without breaking the kiss, he felt Chris adjust his feet until his thigh was pressed against Josh's bulge, slowly moving against him.

Josh moaned against the contact, gasping when Chris pressed against him harder. He broke away from Chris's lips and tilted his head back against the wooden panel, his eyes squeezed shut as Chris grind his thigh against Josh. His own legs felt weak as Chris's movements grew slightly faster, and let out a squeak as he felt Chris grip the fabric of his tie. Chris yanked on it, forcing Josh to look at him as he continued to move against him. Josh found himself staring into Chris's blue eyes with his own half-lidded ones, breathing hard and pressing their foreheads together.

Sliding his hands to the back of Chris's neck, Josh deepened the kiss and felt his heart race increase when Chris slid one of his hands under the fabric of his shirt. He whimpered when Chris pulled away, removing his leg before Josh could finish. Before Josh could voice his complaints, Chris reached around him to push the button on the panel again, sending the elevator higher.

Within moments, the elevator had reached their floor and the doors opened to an empty hallway. Josh, clothes ruffled and tie hanging from his neck loosely, allowed himself to be pulled by Chris to their room around the corner.

The door swung shut behind them as Chris shoved Josh onto the bed. He fell onto his back, kicking his black shoes from his feet. Chris climbed over him and placed a kiss on his jaw as he undid the buttons on Josh's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Chris ran his hands over the exposed skin and placed kisses in a line from the middle of Josh's chest, down his stomach, to the hem of his pants. Josh bucked his hips as Chris ran his hands over the bulge in his pants, whimpering at the contact.

Chris tugged on the waist of the pants until they stopped at Josh's knees, bringing his underwear with them. The boy under him squirmed and pleaded for any kind of contact, and Chris placed his hand on Josh's chest to steady him. Chris knelt down and wrapped his hand around Josh's dick, relishing in the way Josh's stomach clenched in response. He wrapped his lips around the head and jerked his hand on the base where he couldn't reach. Josh sat up, letting the unbuttoned shirt fall from his torso. He ran his fingers through Chris's hair, tugging on the blonde strands as he sucked him off. He tilted his head back as he felt the back of Chris's tongue press against his slit, and he gasped when Chris tugged particularly hard on him.

He found himself meeting his end, and arched his back as he tried to warn Chris between gasps. "God… Chris… I'm g-gonna…"

Chris grunted in response, pulling off of Josh with his lips slick. He continued to jerk him off as Josh leaned back onto the bed as he rode out his wave. He lay gasping, barely aware of Chris leaning forward and running his tongue over Josh's stomach and abdomen where he had came. Once he had cleaned up, Chris stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Josh kicked the pants from his legs and lay with his back against the sheets, his chest heaving.

Chris stepped away to fish in one of their suitcases beside the bed. He pulled out a lean bottle of lube and crawled back onto the bed as he hovered over Josh. The brunette blinked up at him with wide eyes as Chris leaned down and kissed him, running his fingers over Josh's jaw and trailing them down his body. As he passed Josh's dick, which had already grown half-hard again, Josh brought his knees up. Chris opened the bottle in his hand and poured the slick fluid onto his fingers, which he then pressed against Josh, hearing a gasp from the boy.

He slid one finger inside of Josh, watching with satisfaction as Josh grew hard once more, and eventually added a second finger. He watched as Josh balled the sheets on his sides with his fists, whining pitifully as he waited for more simulation from the blonde boy. Once Chris was done, he pulled out of him ran his hands over Josh's thighs, watching as he twitched in response. Chris tightened his grip on Josh's thighs as he leaned over him, sucking on Josh's neck with swollen lips.

"God, Chris." Josh gasped, bringing his hands to grip Chris's upper arms, digging his nails into the skin. He winced as Chris pressed against him and slowly slid inside, gasping as Chris eventually went all the way in. He could feel the base of Chris's body pressed against his own, and wriggled against the blonde boy to tell him to move.

As they gained rhythm, Josh reached between their bodies to jerk himself off, earning a grunt from Chris when he realized what Josh was doing.

"Let me do it, babe." Chris breathed against his neck, moving Josh's hand away to wrap his own around Josh's dick. Josh tilted his head back against the sheets as Chris pressed into him further, hitting the spot inside him that made his stomach clench and a deep, rasping moan escaped his throat. Chris smiled when he realized he'd found the spot and continued his motion, feeling Josh twitch in his hand and his stomach clench underneath.

Chris could feel himself reaching his end, but he refused to let himself finish before Josh. He jerked him off faster, pressing their foreheads together and watching Josh's face as he reached his end again. A deep gasp escaped Josh's mouth as he came on his stomach and Chris's hand. He grew limp under Chris's touch, and the blonde planted a kiss on his cheek as he let himself finish.

He went to pull out, but stopped when Josh shook his head. "No," He breathed, eyes fluttering open to meet Chris's, "Finish inside me. I want you to."

Chris grinned, shaking his head knowingly, and allowed himself to carry out Josh's request. Once he was done, he fell to Josh's side, his hand resting on the brunette's sweaty chest as they both caught their breath. Josh's eyes fluttered shut, cheeks flushed red and hair matted with sweat.

"Go get cleaned up." Chris whispered to him, letting his hand fall to his side. Josh grunted in response and pulled himself off of the bed and then staggered into the bathroom. Chris lay on his side, listening as the water turned on in the shower, followed by the sound of the glass door shutting when Josh stepped inside.

After a few minutes, Chris heard a muffled voice from inside the bathroom. "Chris, come here."

Standing from the bed, Chris shuffled to the open doorway, gazing at his boyfriend through the steam inside the shower. Josh, smiled at him and waved him over with a finger. Chris stepped up to the door and pulled it open before joining Josh in the shower.

With his back to the running water, Chris held Josh's face in his hands as he kissed him. He felt Josh wrap his arms around his neck and the steam surround them as the gentle thrumming of the water filled his ears and he kissed the boy he loved.


End file.
